


yosu's stupid and dumb jrsih monster au: a collection of oneshots

by Yosu



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon Gay Relationship, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: oofbig mcthankies to my friends for helping me w/ thism





	yosu's stupid and dumb jrsih monster au: a collection of oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> just some references  
> ritsu - nekomata (cat spirit yokai) & takano - inugami (wolf yokai)  
> kisa - incubus (the evil SUCC spirit) & yukina - siren (the swimmy SUCC spirit)  
> chiaki - naga (snek boy) & hatori - human (he fucks a snake)  
> yokozawa - oni (japanese demon) & kirishima - gumiho (korean ninetaled fox)  
> mino - demon  
> yuu - yukionna (ice boi) & ijuuin - human (ice spirit fucker)  
> misaki - dyrad (plant) & usami - gyokuto (you know the 'rabbit in the moon' thing? yeah a gyokuto is that.)  
> hiroki - mothman (A BUGGY ANGRY BOY) & nowaki - frankestein monster (get it gamers? hes a doctor)  
> shinobu - harpy (BIRB BOY) & miyagi - dullahan (irish grim reaper who can detach his head. METAL.)  
> isaka - mermaid (fish) & asahina - robot (beep boop)

**Nekomata x Inugami - Touch**

Ritsu wasn't actually  _fond_ of people touching his tail. Forking itself at the end, it was quite  _sensitive_ to the touch. Of course, at this point, he's gotten quite used to tail grabbing (especially in England).

Of course, with a  _grabby_ person like Takano, his tail was grabbed a lot.

"Your tail wasn't like this in high school." Takano stated flatly, holding one of heads on the tail. "Or was it always like this?" He asked, his black ears perking in confusion.

Ritsu scoffed, blushing lightly. " _Of course_ my tail wasn't forked back then." He explained, pulling the brown tail away. "My tailed became like this in college."

Takano nodded. "I see, so it forked once you became a  _tsundere_."  
  
"God, you're insufferable." Ritsu said curtly.  _God, he's an ass._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i died writing these


End file.
